Beached Desire
by andaboveall
Summary: Rachel and Puck end up in Hawaii and spend a weekend together that's not likely to be forgotten. /Completely AU. For my 100th reviewer on Shattered Limits, .Sydelko.


**A/N: This one-shot is for my 100****th**** reviewer .Sydelko. on Shattered Limits (which if you aren't reading you should /shamelessplug) Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Is Glee on 24hrs a day with just Puck naked/shirtless/having sex? No? Then I don't own Glee. Damn.**

* * *

Despite the fact that his Gran was certifiably insane while alive, Puck had a lot to be thankful to her for these past few years. When she'd kicked the bucket a little over 4 years ago a sizeable portion of her ex-husbands fortune (that she'd scammed out of him in the divorce) was left to him. In fact the only people to get any money from her at all were himself and his younger sister Leah. He'd used his portion of the money to get the fuck away from his crazy family and out of the town that had been suffocating him for as long as he could remember.

He wasn't exactly sure why he'd picked Hawaii; it had seemed like a good idea at the time, a tropical getaway without the hassle of actually leaving the United States. He'd packed his apartment up in a few days and headed off for Hawaii a week after his inheritance had come through.

A few weeks later Puck found himself on the North Shore of Oahu taking surfing lessons, trying to figure out where he was going to settle down when his surf instructor mentioned a small sports getaway for sale about a mile down the shore.

"It's too bad it's for sale, we get a lot of business from them, who knows what the new owners will do with it"

A week later Puck had learnt all about the ins and outs of the getaway and waved to the old couple who he had bought it from as they drove down the road and away from HIS place.

3 and a half years later Hawaii was home for him.

* * *

At 26 years old Rachel Berry had made a name for herself in New York City, starring in 2 major Broadway productions over the 4 years since she had graduated from NYU. She'd fulfilled her lifelong dream of one day making a splash in the Broadway community, but now that she'd _arrived _she couldn't ignore the loneliness that overtook her life.

Rachel had focused all of her time and energy for as long as she could remember on making it big, often pushing her personal relationships to the wayside, and after long enough they just sort fell apart.

She'd never been one for taking time away from her shows, something her understudies had never appreciated, but she'd hit a breaking point over the last few days and she's had enough of the pressure to be perfect, both on and off the stage. So she packed up a suitcase searched online for a small getaway at a tropical destination, booking the first one that popped up for a long weekend.

Heading to the airport, Rachel considered the repercussions for her brash and impulsive vacation before strengthening her resolve and deciding she didn't care. She just needed time to think.

* * *

Puck nearly dropped his coffee mug when one of the hottest women he's ever seen comes out of the one suite he has here, wearing nothing but a red string bikini. He vaguely realizes she must be the Rachel woman who checked in last night, but his brain function is clearly pretty diminished right now because before he realizes what he's doing he's following her towards the ocean, watching the gentle sway of her hips as she walks across the sand in the late morning sun.

Looking around the beach he detours when he sees the 30-something couple who are his only other guests at the moment. They're preparing one of the kayaks to take to the bay just a few minutes down the shore line.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Reece how has your stay been so far?" he asks, launching into a short conversation with the couple, keeping one eye on the red bikini the entire time.

Rachel can feel his gaze on her as she wades into the ocean, swimming out to just past where she can't reach the bottom anymore to tread water, before turning around to face the shore again. From her vantage point she could see his dark tan spreading over his defined chest, the sprinkling of dark hair that trailed down from his navel to the top of his _very _low-riding swim trunks. She can see the sun reflecting off of the small silver hoop piercing his left nipple, his biceps ripple as he helps carry the kayak down the beach for the other couple staying here.

Rachel had chosen her favourite red bikini on purpose, setting out for the beach when she saw that he was standing on his porch. Although this vacation was all about getting away, avoiding being the centre of attention, she was curious about the mysterious man who ran this getaway in Hawaii, she had been ever since she'd see him slip out of his jeep early that morning, still damp from the ocean, and watched as he pulled his surf board from its position in the back seat. She felt as if she'd been on fire ever since, and wanted to know if she could pull the same reaction from him. Feeling his gaze all the way into the water as he followed behind her towards the water had been a heady sensation.

A few minutes later she saw him walk back into view and head back into the large house that served as both hotel and his home. Rachel was a little disappointed that he hadn't come into the water with her, but pushed that feeling aside. She'd never even spoken to him before. Pushing the hot, muscular proprietor from her mind, Rachel continued her swim and vowed to have a relaxing day, after all that was why she was here.

* * *

In the shower back in her room later in the afternoon Rachel finally accepts that pushing him out of her mind is easier said than done. She spent her whole afternoon lying on the beach or swimming in the ocean, and wishing she wasn't doing it alone. It was actually quite pathetic when she thought about it; for goodness sake she'd never even spoken to him. But her body wanted what it wanted, and Rachel had come to the conclusion it wanted _him._

So when she turned on the hairdryer in her bathroom to find it wasn't working, instead of pulling out the one she'd brought with her, Rachel slipped into her robe and called over to the main area of the house. She was a little (a lot) disappointed when she heard the distinctly female voice of the woman who had checked her in last night, Rosa.

"I'm sorry Miss Rachel, I don't think we have any spares, but I will check and let you know"

Shaking her head at her stupid impulses Rachel replied "Oh please don't go to any trouble for me, it's not a problem" before hanging up. She walked over to her suitcase, pulled out her own hairdryer and headed back into the bathroom, plugging it in and turning it on.

Puck listened to Rosa bitching about how he could be so careless as to not make sure everything in the guests rooms were in perfect working order as he walked out of the kitchen in search of a hairdryer. He swears sometimes she thinks she owns the place, but truth be told he'd be lost without her, so he puts up with her crazy. And although he's grumbling about hairdryers and Rosa's bossiness, he can't help the tightening in his stomach and the sudden increase of his heart rate that comes from the thought of seeing Rachel Berry again (yes he looked up her name to be sure, shut up!) All he could see in his mind's eye was long tanned legs that were made for wrapping around his hips, small curves in all the right places, and long flowing dark brown hair that he could practically feel running through his hands.

He grabs the hairdryer from one of the other unoccupied rooms (making sure it works first) and makes a mental note to pick up a few extras next time he heads into town. When he gets to the door of the suite that grants access to the main area of the house, he can hear the distinct sound of a hairdryer coming from within. His lips curved upwards into a smirk as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He heard the hairdryer shut off, and before he knew it the door was being wrenched open.

"Oh"

Puck chuckled at her embarrassed expression before his gaze wandered lower, his brain registering vaguely that she was wearing an almost sheer robe that barely covered her before all the blood in his body rushed straight to his dick.

"I brought a hairdryer" he started dumbly before getting his shit together and continuing "but I heard you using one already"

She nodded, her gaze distracted, wandering over his bare chest and arms. Fuck Rosa was going to have his head! She was always bitching about him walking around indoors without a shirt on, especially when guests were around.

Just then her gaze dropped lower, her eyes going wide when she saw his state obvious arousal that his board shorts were doing little to hide. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and they stood there for a long minute, just looking at each other. He watched as a flush rose up her neck and her nipples grew hard under the flimsy material of her robe.

Puck finally recovered enough brain function to hold out the hairdryer to her. _I have to get the fuck out of here before I do something stupid, like pin her against the wall. _

Rachel knew she was in trouble when she reached out to grab the hairdryer from his outstretched hand causing their fingers to brush and she welt to frisson of electricity shoot up her arm and down her spine causing her to shiver, her pulse to spike and her breathing became uneven. Rachel knew he'd felt it to, judging from how his breathing had also become very shallow and uneven. Giving herself a little space, Rachel backed into her room and bent to place the hairdryer on the low table near the door.

Puck watched as she placed the hairdryer on the table, causing her robe to gape at the top and giving him an eyeful of her round perky breasts and he snapped. Puck had his hands around her waist and her back up against the wall in 2 seconds, his head bent pressing his lips to hers. She gave a startled squeak and then instead of shoving him off much like he expected her too, she opened her mouth and granted his tongue access, giving as good as she got. And he lost his head.

She pulled her mouth away to whisper "This is crazy, we don't even know each other", before attacking his neck with her lips, biting gently on his pulse point before soothing it with her tongue. Puck slid his hands up her narrow waist and cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her hard little nipples between his fingers tips which gasped her to pull away from his neck and gasp.

"Noah Puckerman, but most people call me Puck. I own this place" he said quickly, his voice barely above a whisper before he parted her robe at the neckline and trailed hot kisses down from her lips down her jaw, her neck before pulling her nipple into his mouth.

When Noah looked up at her expectantly Rachel realized he was waiting for her to introduce herself to him. Her first thought was how weird this was, making introductions while he had her breast in his mouth. The second was that it was damn refreshing to be able to introduce herself and not have people already know who she was.

"Rach..ohhh…Rachel Berry. From New York"

Puck made his way back up to her lips, kissing her like he was starving for it while he slowly backed her into the suite's bedroom, slipping her tiny robe completely off and letting it fall to the floor.

When they reached the bed Puck gently nudged her until she fell backwards onto the bed then shuffling her up towards the pillows before shedding his shorts and joining her. He stretched out over top of her, teasing her sides with his fingertips and sipping at her mouth. He slowly worked his hands lower until he dragged one finger along her slit to find her already soaked causing him to shudder above her. He worked his finger on her clit and watched with fascination as she moaned and writhed beneath him, so honest and carefree in her pleasure that it stunned him.

Suddenly her climax hit her hard, throbbing against his hand and soaking it. He kept up his ministrations until she'd come down fully from her orgasm. Bringing his hand up to his mouth he licked her juices off, sending himself even further into the haze of lust surrounding them. Rachel reached her hand down between them and started slowly stroking his think erection while Puck blindly groped in the drawer of the bedside table searching for the packet of condoms he places in every room (what, someone has to be prepared).

Ripping open the foil packet he swatted Rachel's hands away and rolled it on and pressing inside of her, slowly rocking his hips until he was sheathed inside her to the hilt. She gasped in a deep breath of air before looking him in the eye and saying "Move!"

Smiling at her forcefulness he began slowly moving his hips, sliding his cock out of her slowly before slamming back in, causing her each time to gasp as he hit that sweet spot inside of her.

They hit their stride, a deep, pumping thrust-and-glide as she locked her legs tightly around his waist. Puck lost all sense of time as they moved together until he felt his release coming. Rachel's climax came fast and hard, milking his cock as she bit down on his shoulder pushing him over the edge as well. Puck grunted her name as he pounded into her, spilling himself inside the condom, listening to Rachel moan with pleasure beneath him before he collapsed on top of her.

Rachel felt Noah pull out of her and listened as he padded into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. She was grateful he had enough foresight to stock his rooms with condoms; she certainly hadn't brought any with her.

A minute later she felt him slip back into bed, opening her eyes she saw him looking at her with a curious expression on his face. Reaching his hand out he pushed a lock of her hair out if her face.

"So tell me about New York"

Rachel contemplated the intelligence of this idea for a moment before she realized that she almost never got to talk about her life without someone already knowing all about her work, her relationships, her everything. So she told him all about her life in New York. Her life on Broadway, her relationship with her dad's, how she'd been feeling lonely lately and had needed to get away. It was refreshing to be able to get it all off of her chest. The best part is that he seemed truly interested in everything she had to say, he interjected sometimes telling her with a laugh that she needed to slow down.

He told her about his crazy family, his life here on the island and why he'd needed to get away.

The only time they left her room that night was around 11 pm to raid the kitchen for food.

* * *

The next morning Puck explained that he had to drive into town for the morning to pick up some stuff, asking if she wanted to tag along and get in some shopping. When they met up at his jeep half an hour later Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have an aversion to shirts Noah?"

"I live in Hawaii babe, why would I wear a shirt and deprive the female population of the view"

Rachel just scoffed before jumping up into the jeep.

Puck watched Rachel in her short strapless dress, her hair blowing in the wind, as she sang along loudly to the radio. When he joined in with her, she looked at him with a shocked expression on her cute face before laughing and continuing to sing. Once the song was over she turned to him and said "You have a great voice Noah"

He winked at her, his lips lifting into a smirk.

They spent most of the morning picking up groceries and supplies, including hairdryers, before Rachel tugged him into a clothing store. Groaning, he resigned himself to a long hour of waiting around while she tried on various outfits; he'd been through this before. So it surprised him when Rachel grabbed his arm as she headed for the dressing room less than 10 minutes later. She pushed him down on the bench inside the tiny room before closing the door behind her.

Raising an eyebrow at her she laughed. "I need a second opinion" she told him stripping her dress over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but purple lace panties and a matching strapless bra causing all his blood to rush south once more. When she pulled on the dress she wanted to buy he groaned at the loss of visible skin. He watched her spin around in the mirror, smiling and looking at herself from all angles before she turned to face him and asked "What do you think?"

Puck grabbed her wrist and tugged her down onto his lap before whispering in her ear "I like it babe, but I _love _it off of you."

So when Rachel stood up and pulled the dress back over her head and tossing it on the bench beside him before adding her panties to the pile, that was how they ended up having sex in the dressing room. She was wrapped around his waist, riding him hard while his mouth lapped at her breasts. They both fought to keep from screaming out in pleasure, definitely not wanting to attract an audience. They both climaxed together a few minutes later, their mouths fused in a hot kiss to keep them from crying out.

While they sipped back into their clothes, both he and Rachel took the time to regulate their breathing and smooth out their clothes before venturing back out into the main area of the store.

Rachel bought the dress.

* * *

The next day and a half passed in a haze of pleasure. They rarely ventured out of Rachel's suite, other than for food.

Puck found himself lying awake on Rachel's last night there wondering what it was about her that just drew him in. They had amazingly hot sex of course, but there was just something about her that had him holding tight, instead of pushing away like he normally did. He and Rachel were able to have serious conversations, lie around in comfortable silence, and joke together. Deciding to leave the soul searching for another night he bent his head down and slowly woke Rachel with gentle kisses to her lips.

As they came together a while later Puck felt sated in a way he'd never experienced before. It had been different this time, almost like a hello, or maybe it was goodbye.

* * *

Puck woke with a start shortly after 9am only to find himself alone in Rachel's bed. Looking around the suite he got a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized that all of her belongings had been packed up and was gone.

Grabbing his shorts from the bedroom floor he headed out the door to the main house to check the kitchen. He needed to see her before she left. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say; goodbye, ask her to come visit again, ask her not to leave? He didn't know but he just needed to see her.

When she wasn't in the kitchen he started to get angry at her for just leaving without saying goodbye after all that had happened over the past 3 days. Kicking the cupboard (fuck that hurt!) Puck started pacing the kitchen bitching her out under his breath while wondering what he should do.

Just then he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards the window facing the beach a smile broke out on his face when he saw a small brunette in a red string bikini standing at the edge of the water.

Rachel smiled when she heard the footsteps in the sand coming up behind her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like that Broadway star Rachel Berry?"

She giggled as she turned to face him, bringing her arms up around his neck and stepping closer.

"I get that a lot" she answered back cheekily dragging his head down to press her lips firmly against his. Just like any other time, the kiss turned from sweet and gentle to hard and desperate very quickly before Noah suddenly pulled away from her.

"What happened to your things?"

Rachel pressed her lips to his chest, hugging him around his waist before answering.

"I put them in your room, Rosa showed me the way. Doesn't make sense for us to be taking up 2 rooms when we weren't using them"

Puck laughed and started dragging her back towards the house "Well let's go get you settled then" he said with a wink.

Smiling Rachel wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked back along the sand towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
